Years After
by Queen Quenn of Nerdingham
Summary: "Who are you?""Where are you from?"I told them where I was from 14 years into the future, I'm only 13. I lied about the vampire uprising, I lied about the war, I lied about losing the war and all of us with powers of any sort being exiled into the wizard world. I told them everything turns out okay. I lied.


"Mom!" Thirteen year old Luna Greybeck yelled, "Tell Aspen to get out of my room!" She walked out of her small bedroom and into her family's small living room. Everything in their home was small because it is what used to be two large Wiztech classrooms cut into five rooms the largest was her brother Aspen's room. Their mother, Alex Greybeck, told her she loved both of her children equally, even though she knew she was fonder of her brother Aspen because of what happened to her other brother Jude. Because of what happened to Jude her brother Aspen's middle name was Jude. This was the only physical evidence of Jude's short, two year, existence, her mother put all pictures and records inside the Russo family lair in the mortal world, anyone with supernatural abilities were exiled from the mortal world.

Luna sighed when she saw her mother was asleep on their couch. She didn't want to wake her because like herself her mother liked to sleep in. She would have still been asleep if her brother had not woken her. Her brother and father both were early risers and this of course annoyed Luna, because her three year old brother loved to annoy her.

"What was all that yelling my little Lunatic?" A voice asked her from behind. "Aspen woke me up at nine Daddy it's too early." Luna replied, "Where were you?" She asked. "Well Lunatic I was talking to Max more of his questions about your mother's metal leg he wanted to make sure he didn't mess anything up in the design even though your mother has had that leg for four years and nothing has gone wrong yet, and nine is not to early you and your mother need to start waking up before twelve."

"How dare you suggest such a thing?" Luna gasped. "Wuna! Wuna!" Three year old Aspen yelled for his older sister. "What now squirt?" Luna was getting annoyed with him. "Uncuwle Juthin thay you weave today, you gonna be wate." Aspen of course was just trying to tell Luna that Uncle Justin was sending her on a mission.

"Lunatic did you forget, you're going back in time with your best friend?" A new voice to the conversation asked, it was as usual coming from the vents. It was Meadow Summers Luna's mortal best friend. Her father was president when the vampire revolution was going on. He was assonated by vampire's along with his wife when Meadow was seven the vampire's that killed them decided to monologue when the killed her parents and reveled a plan to a seven year old who had a thing for traveling in vents, and still does. When Alex, Justin, Juliet, Harper, Mason, Zeke, and Max arrived on the scene they found Meadow in the vents with an entire monologue to share. Luna became good friends with Meadow quickly because it was the only person anywhere near her age to talk to other than her one year old brother Jude.

"Come on Meadow you know I forget things like this." Luna testified for herself. "Luna Scarlet Greybeck if you miss this mission our grades will go down a lot and I will not get an F because you forgot so you better meet me in Justin's office in fifteen minutes or I will make a nice toasty fire out of all of your books." Meadow threatened. "You wouldn't" Luna gasped. "I would, and you know it." Meadow clarified before disappearing into the tangle of vents probably on her way to Justin's.

"You better go Lunatic you know how important this is to Meadow and your mother." Mason Greybeck told his daughter softly. "But daddy it's too early can't this wait until later, plus I can't just leave mom." Luna complained while looking back at her mother. She looked a little different than the Alex everyone knew when she was eighteen her face had a scar down the left side of her face and her right leg was gone leaving a metal one in its place. Her long brown hair now went down to her waist and had blue highlights here and there. This wasn't the Alex the people knew in the time she was going to but this was the person Luna always knew as her mother.

"Oh Luna she's got me and Aspen she'll be fine I'll tell her you said goodbye." Her father told her reassuringly but Luna wasn't buying it "Really I'll be gone along time?" Luna questioned. "Of course now can you just go?" Luna nodded, her father was naturally persuasive she could be too but he was better at it then her.

* * *

When Luna was on her way to her uncle's office she ran into her ex-aunt Rosie Feathermore, it used to be Rosie Russo. Okay so let's break it down Justin Russo married Juliet Van Heusen first then after seven years they divorced then a year later he married Rosie Feathermore , his ex-girlfriend, but then after two years they got a divorce and he remarried Juliet. Of course Rosie and Justin were not on the best terms because even though angels can be very forgiving Rosie held a strong grudge to the person who broke her heart twice. After Justin saved the wizard world from an angel of darkness (I'm pretty sure I don't have to tell you who) Rosie wanted to get back together because she wasn't over him but Juliet was back and he was dating the girl he loved first and she well was heartbroken and the second time was when they were married and he told her he was still in love with Juliet and he wanted a divorce, and of course it turned out she was pregnant with his son Aaron Jared Russo Feathermore. Justin and Rosie were not on good terms but Luna and Rosie became close when he was married to her so they were at least on speaking terms.

"Where are you going Luna?" Rosie Feathermore asked sweetly. "I have a time travel assignment with Justin," Luna told her. "Oh, if you're going to be there can you tell Aaron his mom says hi. Please he is staying with Justin and I worry." "Of course bye Rosie." Luna reassured her.

When Luna finally got to Justin's office Meadow was playing with Aaron, Justin and Rosie's four year old son, Juliet was on the phone with Aurora, her and Justin's two year old daughter, in her arms, and Justin was going paperwork on his desk.

* * *

"Wunawic!" Aaron yelled before toddling over to Luna, "Weawow teat Waron wo wount wo twee! One Wo Twee!" He told her happily. "Wow, that's great twerp!" She said in reply to him, "By the way I ran into your mom she says hi." She whispered into his ear and his eyes lit up like it was Christmas.

"Are you ready to go Luna?" A voice asked her politely, It was her uncle Justin. Luna fixed her backpack on her shoulder before walking to stand next to Meadow. They had chosen to go back to January 9th 2013, and they would leave January 7th 2014, the day before Luna's birthday. "Okay so I programmed your wand so when the spell is preformed you will end up in the old lair and according to my memory the past me Alex, Max, Juliet, Zeke, Harper, and Mason should all be there, Meadow you can tell them your real name but Luna you will be going by the name Lily Grey so you don't tamper with your existence. And when you preform the spell to come back you will end up here, now to ensure everything goes perfectly you leave at exactly midnight at the end of January 7th 2014. Any questions?" Justin explained and Meadow and Luna both shook their heads. "Okay see you when you get back." He told us.

Then Luna grabbed Meadows hand and started saying the spell and soon they were both wrapped in a flash of light as they began their descent back in time.

* * *

When they finally were restored in reality there was a room, with red couches and people a portal on the wall it was all familiar to Luna. The lair.

"We made it!" Meadow screamed with Joy.

"Who are you?" A familiar voice asked. "I'm Lily Grey and this is Meadow Summers were from fourteen years into the future we're doing an assignment for professor Justin Russo of Wiztech, well future Justin anyway." Luna lied it all came easy to her. Justin had gone over their alibi in much depth. So she knew everything she needed to know.


End file.
